


The Sneezing that changed Everything

by Dark_Bookworm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Jealousy, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Magic Revealed, Merlin Protaction Squad, Sick Character, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bookworm/pseuds/Dark_Bookworm
Summary: After the last hunt Merlin has a cold. Now who will take care of him?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 395





	The Sneezing that changed Everything

Merlin shivered beneath his montain of blankets. He was freezing, the cold of the harsh Winter days seeping right into his bones. He could barely keep a thought in his head. He was this miserable since the break of dawn. The warlock wasn't able to perfom his duties. He couldn't risk infecting the King. Damn Arthur and his hunting trips. Who wants to go hunting in the middle of winter anyway. A powerful sneeze stopped his train of thought. The most powerful sorcerer in the known realms brought to his knees by a common cold. He had to have it arranged that George would take over as Arthurs servant for a few days. Fatigue took hold of his body and pulled him into a deep sleep.

Hours later Merlin was woken up by a terribly concerned looking Lancelot "I saw George trailing behind Arthur today. He said you we're sick. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
Merlin opened his mouth multiple times until finally croaked out "I am fine. It's just a Cold. I'll be up and annoying Arthur in no time."  
"I think he would thank you actually. I believe George is driving him crazy a little bit.", the knight gently ruffled his hair "Can I get you something?"  
The Warlock smiled at his friend "Well, it does take a special someone to tend to Arthur the right way. You could get me a bit of soup from the kitchen, if you don't mind."  
Lancelot gave him a smile in return and got up "I will be right back."

The knight was on his was back from the kitchen with a hot bowl of soup in his hands when he almost ran into the King himself "Apologies, my Lord."  
"That is alright.", Arthur waved of Lancelots worries "What has got you in such a hurry? You haven't even changed out of your armor."  
"Oh, I was just bringing Merlin some soup. He has a Cold, Sire.", he looked down and saw that indeed he hadn't changed out of his armor. The knight had simply been to worried about Merlin to think of changing.  
The King now also wore a frown of concern for his incompetent servant "I will try to visit him...later then." He looked like he wanted to run to his servant this instant but remembered all his kingly duties.  
Lancelot barely managed to surpress a grin at the blatant show of affection from his King, even it it only lasted for about a second. Without another word Arthur nooded at him and left for his chambers.  
When he stepped back into Merlins chamber he stopped dead in the doorway at the sight that greeted him. Somehow Gwaine had found his was into Merlins bed. The long haired man was sitting behind the still shivering Warlock and had embraced him in a strong hug. 

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle at the look in Lancelots face as he entered his chamber "Gwaine thought I needed warming up."  
"He is not wrong. Move over. I have your soup.", the knight carefully sat down in front of the montain of blankets and Gwaine and started to hand feed he Warlock. Merlin rolled his eyes at Lancelot but let him Do as he wished. After all why shouldn't he get a little bit pampered. He did so much for Arthur, Gaius, the Knights and the Kingdom, he deserves a break once in a while. He was about to thank the two men as a huge sneeze rocked his body and the Knights fell silent. When he looked up he undedstood why. All the books in his room floated in the air for a few more seconds before gently falling to the ground again. For a few terrifying moments nobody even breathed. Panic cursed through Merlin. Yes Lancelot knew about his Magic but Gwaine didn't. He wanted to turn around and gauge the mans reaction but he couln't seem to get his body to move. The long haired Knights arms simply tightened around him and he whispered into Merlins ear "I knew. Merlin I have known for a while. There is no reason to be afraid. I won't tell anyone...and either will Lance if his lack of reaction is anything to go by."  
The Warlock slowly relaxed back into Gwaines warm hug. Finally he whispered "Hot long."  
Gwaine smiled into Merlins hair "Years. You magically saved my drucken ass from angry taverns people one to many times. When I woke up the next das I First thought I imagined it. I mean you are so clumsy. And then I once walked in you levitating books and potions around on a search for something for Gaius. I just figured you would tell me When you we're ready to not hide it from us anymore."  
Merlin breathed in and out before asking "Do you hate me?"  
"Sweetheart, I could never hate you.", Gwaine emphasized his point by pressing a kiss to the Warlocks cheek. The Warlock was about to tell both Knights how much their friendship means to him when he had to yawn.  
"We know.", Lancelot said "Get some rest."  
"Could you stay? If you're not afraid of being contaminated of course.", Merlin asked.  
The Knights maneuvered them into a position where the younger man laid between the other two men. There wasn't a safer place for Merlin in that moment so he fell asleep rather quickly.

A loud crash woke the three men up one or two hours later. In the doorway stood a bewildered looking Arthur. All three men looked up at Arthur in silence. Finally Arthur swallowed and said "Lancelot, Gwaine...What are you doing here?"  
"Merlin needed rest.", Gwaine helpfully pointed out.  
"And you needed to help him rest? The both of you?", the King asked with a raised brow.  
"I suppose we don't.", Lancelot got up and pulled Gwaine with him "We will leave, my Lord." The Knights made their escape as quick as they could.  
"Arthur, You just chased away my company.", Merlin complained.  
Arthur blinked at the other man for a few times "Company? Thats what you call letting various knights crawl into bed with you?"  
"Various?", the Warlock exclaimed "Lancelot and Gwaine are my Friends. And I don't let men crawl into bed with me like some common whore, my Lord."  
"Oh so just the two of them then?", Arthur could see that his word's had hurt Merlin but he also couldn't stop himself. He felt being overruled by an emotion he would Rather not give a name or notice to the moment.  
Merlin flinched like the king had slapped him "Of course not. Even if it were so, it would be none of your business"  
"None of my Business?", the blond man took a step towars thw bed and said in an angry whisper "Of course it is my business. You are my servant. I can't have rumors spreading about your loose ways."  
"How is my love life or lack there of any of your concern. You don't care about the other servants love life. You have barely said a word over the fact that Gwen and Lancelot are courting each other. Blut finding him and Gwaine in my bed mal es you angry. It I didn't know any better I'd think you're jealous or something.", Merlin let out a huff of breath. He didn't mean to throw all of that into the Kings face but well now it's done.  
"Jealous?", even to his own ears Arthur sounded strangled. He cleared his thront and tried again "What could I possibly be jealous about."  
"Oh I don't know, Arthur.", the Warlock shrugged with his shoulders, by now they we're both speaking a traf loudly "Maybe you wanted to be the one to crawl into my bed."  
"Maybe I do.", Arthur blurted into the room.  
At once silence hung between them. Merlin gaped at the King in shock, who seemed to be rooted to the spot. Arthur, wonderful, Perfect, stupidly handsome and pompous Prat Arthur wanted to be in his bed. It it hadn't been vor the cold he would have jumped out of bed and hugged the King. The Warlock whispered with a smile in his face "I would like that." The blond man was brought out of his stupor by Merlins words and grinned. Silently he sat down onto the small bed. The men simply stared into each others eyes. For the first time in a while they could clearly see what the other one desired. They wanted to fall all over each other hug, kiss an laugh. With a blush on his face Arthur gently took Merlins Hand in his and pressed a featherlight kiss in his knuckles and breathed "I wish to take you on a picnic as soon as you are better if you will allow it, my love." The Warlock wanted to yell his consent from the highest tower in Camelot but just in that moment he had to sneeze. His eyes shone gold and a beautiful flower crown made of the darlegt red roses appeared on Arthurs head. "I can explain.", Merlin rushed to say. He was about to Fall into a rankt to explain everything to Arthur When the King simply breathed another kiss on his knuckles and whispered "Merlin, I have known about your Magic for weeks now. You weren't as careful with it as you thought. And I love you even more since I am aware of everything you did for the kingdom."  
Merlin blushed an even Dreier shade "I love you too you Prat."  
And if the Boys weren't to busy getting lost in each others eyes they would have noticed that Merlins bed was floating.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, all mistakes arw mine  
> And of course have fun reading.


End file.
